


Nothing Between Us

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No idea where this came from. Percy hears giggling and follows it to find Annabeth with another guy, immediately getting jealous. Classic Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Between Us

No One's Pov

He just had to have another kid didn't he?

Because Triton and Percy weren't enough and because Percy needed yet another problem in his life.

Specifically the problem with black hair and green eyes identical to his.

And said problem was wrapping his arm around Annabeth's waist and tugging at her shirt while she giggled hysterically next to him. 

Percy growled. 

'Pervert,' he thought angrilly.

He threw another rock into the lake and a group of minows scattered. Percy could read their thoughts. They all went something like 'swim away!'. 

Percy sighed and pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them. He was sitting on the beach, dangerously close to where Annabeth and the new kid were sitting, but he'd borrowed Annaberh's invisibility cap for a new training technique. He'd been halfway to the training area when he'd heard giggling and decided to follow it. He put on the invisibility cap and found himself at the beach, where he'd found Annabeth and the new camper sitting on a bench together. He'd decided to stay and watch for a while, and since he had the invisibility cap, he wouldn't get caught. 

Or so he thought.

He noticed Annabeth starting to get up and the guy follow. 

They weren't holding hands. 

Percy sighed in relief. That was a good sign as far as he was concerned. It meant they might just be friends.

Then he frowned. 

Or it could be bad. Because if Annabeth found him here now, spying on her...

He started to get up, but lost his balance and tripped over a rock.

'Only me,' he thought bitterly, as Annabeth turned and faced his direction. He could practically feel her glaring at him even though he was invisible.

"Hang on a sec Evan, just wait." She said.

Evan. So that was his name. 

"K." Evan replied, taking a seat on the sand.

Percy struggled to get to his feet but suddenly he felt Annabeth yank him up by his arm. She tore off the invisibility cap and crossed her arms, glaring angrilly at him.

"Uh... Heh... I can explain?" Percy gulped. Annabeth was still glaring at him. "I'm sure you can. I thought you were training with Nico." "And I thought you were my girlfriend." Percy shot back, pouting. "I AM your girlfriend." Annabeth said, slight confusion in her voice, but still mostly anger. "Then who's that?" Percy pointed to Evan.

Annabeth smirked. 

"That's revenge for taking my invisibilith cap without my permission Seaweed Brain. You thought I was cheating on you didn't you?" "Well kind of," Percy snapped back. Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled. "He's my step brother." "That doesn't mean anything." Percy pouted. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Then she pulled Percy closer.

"Would I be cheating on you if I did this?" 

Annabeth pressed her lips against his and Percy melted into the kiss.

"Guess not..." Percy mumbled, his jealousy fading away. "But he looks exactly like me." "It's a disguise Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Or is it?" Percy asked mysteriously with a smirk. "How many times am I going to have to roll my eyes at you today?" Annabeth asked. "Until you have a headache." Percy grinned. Annabeth rolled her eyes and they walked back to the cabins holding hands.


End file.
